Kamen Riders' Final Forms
)]] In every installment of the Kamen Rider series in the Heisei Era, at least one Kamen Rider gains a form that is statistically more powerful or thematically more important, called a Final Form. This is typically reserved for the titular Kamen Rider, but other, non-titular Riders have also obtained a Final Form. The predecessor of the Final Forms came from the Showa-Era Rider, Kamen Rider Stronger, with his Charge Up form. The name comes from Kamen Rider Decade, where Decade accessed the nine previous main Kamen Riders' (from Kuuga to Kiva) Final Forms in cards called "Final KamenRide" Cards while in his own Final Form. In recent years, several Kamen Riders have gone on to, usually in movies, access forms that are even further advanced from the Final Form. Kamen Rider Stronger *Kamen Rider Stronger **Charge Up Masked-rider-stronger.jpg|Stronger Charge Up Kamen Rider Kuuga *Kamen Rider Kuuga **Ultimate Form Krk-KuugaUF.png|Kuuga Ultimate Form Kamen Rider Agito *Kamen Rider Agito **Shining Form (Evolution of Burning Form) *Kamen Rider G3 **G3-X (Upgraded from G3) *Kamen Rider Gills **Exceed Gills (Evolved form of Gills) Kamen Rider Agito Shining Form.jpg|Agito Shining Form Kra-G3-X.png|G3-X GillsExceed.jpg|Exceed Gills Kamen Rider Ryuki *Kamen Rider Ryuki **Ryuki Survive (Evolution of Ryuki) *Kamen Rider Knight **Knight Survive *Kamen Rider Zolda **Zolda Survive (Concept art; not shown in series's run) *Kamen Rider Raia **Raia Survive (Concept art; not shown in series's run) *Kamen Rider Ouja **Ouja Survive (S.I.C. Exclusive; not shown in series' run) *Kamen Rider Tiger **Tiger Survive (S.I.C. Exclusive; not shown in series' run) *Kamen Rider Ryuga **Ryuga Survive (S.I.C. Exclusive; not shown in series or movie's run) Ryuki survive.jpg|Ryuki Survive Kamen Rider Knight Survive Form.jpg|Knight Survive Kamen_rider_zolda_Survive_by_Mastvid.jpg|Zolda Survive raiasurv.jpg|Raia Survive Ouja_Survive.jpg|Ouja Survive Tiger_Survive.jpg|Tiger Survive Ryuga_Survive.jpg|Ryuga Survive Kamen Rider 555 *Kamen Rider Faiz **Blaster Form 555052_resize.jpg|Faiz Blaster Form Kamen Rider Blade *Kamen Rider Blade **King Form *Kamen Rider Garren **King Form (S.I.C. Exclusive; not shown in series' run) *Kamen Rider Chalice **Wild Chalice *Kamen Rider Leangle **King Form (Appeared once - Transforming into Category King of Clubs Tarantula Undead rather than into a completely new form in series; true King form S.I.C. Exclusive) Blade-BladeKing.jpg|Blade King Form Garren_King_Form_by_AjDrawer.jpg|Garren King Form Chalice Wild.jpg|Wild Chalice Leangle King.jpg|Leangle King Form Kamen Rider Hibiki *Kamen Rider Hibiki **Armed Hibiki (Evolution of Hibiki Kurenai) KamenRiderArmedHibiki.jpg|Armed Hibiki Kamen Rider Kabuto *Kamen Rider Kabuto **Hyper Form (Evolved form of Kabuto) *Kamen Rider Gatack **Hyper Form (Appeared only in the Hyper Battle DVD) Krk-KabutoHF-Default.jpg|Kabuto Hyper Form Krk-GatackHF-Default.jpg|Gatack Hyper Form Kamen Rider Den-O *Kamen Rider Den-O **Climax Form (For the Imagin) **Liner Form (For the Rider alone) *Kamen Rider Zeronos **Zero Form (Evolution of Altair Form) Climax Form.jpg|Den-O Climax Form Den-O-Liner.jpg|Den-O Liner Form Kamen Rider Zeronos Zero Form.jpg|Zeronos Zero Form Kamen Rider Kiva *Kamen Rider Kiva **Emperor Form (Evolved form of Kiva) *Kamen Rider Ixa **Rising Ixa (Evolved form of Ixa) *Kamen Rider Arc **Arc Legend (Combined form of Arc) Overused.png|Kiva Emperor Form Kamen Rider Ixa Rising Form.jpg|Rising Ixa Kamen Rider Arc Legendorga Form.jpg|Arc Legend Kamen Rider Decade *Kamen Rider Decade **Complete Form (Evolution of Decade) *Kamen Rider Diend **Complete Form (Movie Exclusive) Gold Mode.png|Decade Complete Form Kamen Rider DiEnd Complete Form.jpg|Diend Complete Form Kamen Rider W *Kamen Rider Double **CycloneJokerXtreme (For both Shotaro and Philip) *Kamen Rider Accel **Accel Trial (Evolution of Accel) *Kamen Rider Eternal **Eternal Strengthening Armament Mode (Upgraded from Eternal) CJX.jpg|Double CycloneJokerXtreme KamenRiderAccelTrialForm.jpg|Accel Trial 602420 307388736033982 1980102520 n.jpg|Eternal Strengthening Armament Mode Kamen Rider OOO *Kamen Rider OOO ** OOO Putotyra Combo (Was not used after series' run until Super Hero Taisen) *Kamen Rider Birth **Birth Day (Upgraded from Birth) File:PuToTyra.jpg|OOO Putotyra Combo KamenRiderBirthCLAWsForm.jpg|Birth Day Kamen Rider Fourze *Kamen Rider Fourze **Cosmic States *Kamen Rider Meteor **Meteor Storm Cosmic.png|Fourze Cosmic States Kamen Rider Meteor Storm Form edit.jpg|Meteor Storm Kamen Rider Wizard *Kamen Rider Wizard **Infinity Style *Kamen Rider Beast **Beast Hyper KRWi-Infinity Style.png|Wizard Infinity Style KRWi-Kamen Rider Beast Hyper.png|Beast Hyper Kamen Rider Gaim *Kamen Rider Gaim **Kyokyu Arms (Evolution of Kachidoki Arms) *Kamen Rider Bujin Gaim **Lotus Position 5945568 20140206065844.png|Gaim Kyokyu Arms Kamen_Rider_Bujin_Gaim_Lotus_Form.jpg|Bujin Gaim Lotus Position Adaptations Kamen Rider Dragon Knight *Kamen Rider Dragon Knight **Survive Mode *Kamen Rider Wing Knight **Survive Mode Ryuki survive.jpg|Dragon Knight Survive Mode Kamen Rider Knight Survive Form.jpg|Wing Knight Survive Mode Rider Cards Final Kamen Ride Decade Complete.jpg|Final KamenRide: Decade Complete Final Kamen Ride Diend Complete.jpg|Final KamenRide: Diend Complete Final Kamen Ride Kuuga Ultimate.jpg|Final KamenRide: Kuuga Ultimate Final Kamen Ride Agito Shining.jpg|Final KamenRide: Agito Shining Final Kamen Ride Ryuki Survive.jpg|Final KamenRide: Ryuki Survive Final Kamen Ride Faiz Blaster.jpg|Final KamenRide: Faiz Blaster Final Kamen Ride Blade King.jpg|Final KamenRide: Blade King Final Kamen Ride Hibiki Armed.jpg|Final KamenRide: Hibiki Armed Final Kamen Ride Kabuto Hyper.jpg|Final KamenRide: Kabuto Hyper Final Kamen Ride Den-O Liner.jpg|Final KamenRide: Den-O Liner Final Kamen Ride Kiva Emperor.jpg|Final KamenRide: Kiva Emperor Ranger Keys Putotyra Rider Key.jpg|Kamen Rider OOO Putotyra Combo Key Wizard Rings Survive Ring.jpg|Ryuki Survive Blaster Ring.jpg|Faiz Blaster Form King of Swords.jpg|Blade King Form Ring of the Golden Kings.jpg|Blade King Form (Gold) Armed Ring.jpg|Armed Hibiki Hyper Ring.jpg|Kabuto Hyper Form Better Deno Climax.jpg|Den-O Climax Form Roots of the Emperor.jpg|Kiva Emperor Form Better Complete Ring.jpg|Decade Complete Form Xtreme Ring.jpg|Double CycloneJokerXtreme Trial Ring.jpg|Accel Trial Better Putotyra Ring.jpg|OOO Putotyra Combo Fourze Cosmic.jpg|Fourze Cosmic States Better Meteor Storm Ring.jpg|Meteor Storm Golden Stormers.jpg|Meteor Storm (Gold) infinring.PNG|Infinity Ring Category:Kamen Riders Category:Rider Forms